El refugio
by Theredeyeswolf
Summary: Nuestros amigos peludos necesitan ayuda, pero las personas siempre estarán ahí para ayudar.


**Nota: Esta historia estaba destinada al evento de Motín Fanficker "Mundo animal", pero por cuestiones de tiempo no pude terminarlo para la fecha límite. **

**El refugio**

Cuando Adrien deshizo su transformación en aquel callejón abandonado, no se esperaba lo que encontraría.

Escucho un ruido que no supo identificar. Cuando lo volvió a escuchar le pareció que era el sonido de un animal. Fijando su vista de donde había creído que provenía el sonido, se acercó más a este, notando que había una caja de tamaño considerable.

Cuando la abrió se sorprendió con el contenido de esta. Un gato bastante peludo yacía adentro, acurrucado hacia un lado de la caja. No parecía tener alguna identificación que pudiera indicar que tuviera dueño y además de que lucía un poco descuidado, como si hace mucho tiempo no hubiera recibido los cuidados que necesitaba.

Le acaricio detrás de las orejas y este ronroneo a gusto. Pensó que no podía dejarlo ahí, eso sería inhumano y estaría fallando a su deber como uno de los héroes de París. Plagg se le acerco flotando con un gesto de angustia

—Chico, no me está gustando lo que posiblemente estás pensando.

—No te importara compartir espacio, ¿Verdad Plagg?— dijo a Adrien mirando a Plagg con su encantadora mirada.

— ¿Pero qué dirá tu padre sobre esto?

—No se enterará. Ya veré puedo hacer frente a ese problema.

Cuando llego a su casa lo dejo al gato en su armario. Aunque al día siguiente, algo extraño sucedió. No podía encontrar al gato cuando llego de la escuela. Se empezó a preocupar de que lo hubieran descubierto y se hubiera desecho de él.

—Um, chico creo que tienes que ver esto.

Adrien se acercó a donde le estaba señalando su kwami. Su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa cuando descubrió lo que Plagg se refería. Ahora resultaba que el gato que no era un él, sino una ella. Estaba rodeada de unas pequeñas bolitas de pelo que se movían a su alrededor.

Y ahora tenía a unos cuatro gatitos más a su cuidado. El problema era que no sabía cómo podría ocultarlos el tiempo suficiente mientras que les encontraba un nuevo hogar. Debía darse prisa antes de que su padre o Nathalie los descubrieran. Se transformó en Chat Noir para poder salir sin problemas de la mansión. Fue una suerte que la gata no se molestara del movimiento en la caja en la que la dejo junto con sus gatitos.

Corrió unas calles hasta que encontró una en la que pudo deshacer su transformación y saco su teléfono, sabiendo quien no se negaría a ayudarlo.

—Marinette necesito tu ayuda. ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme?

Escucho su respuesta afirmativa aliviado.

—Claro, te daré la dirección de donde me encuentro.

Cuando ella llego, Adrien se aseguró de que nadie los viera. Le mostró el contenido de la caja.

— ¿De dónde los sacaste? —preguntó Marinette.

—Encontré a la mamá abandonada en un callejón y no fui capaz de dejarla allí. Y resulta que tuvo gatitos.

La chica miro entre la caja para verlos.

—Aww son tan adorables, me parece muy noble de tu parte.

—Pero no puedo conservarlos, mi padre tiene prohibidos los animales en la mansión.

Marinette se puso a pensar por un momento. Ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

—Podríamos llevarlos al refugio de animales. Allí podrían darles todo lo que necesitan.

—Como no se me había ocurrido antes, es una muy buena idea Marinette —dijo Adrien.

Ambos salieron de manera cautelosa hacia las calles. Adrien se había colocado unas gafas de sol y un sombrero para que no lo reconocieran. Marinette ubico el sitio por medio del GPS de su celular.

Al llegar se dirigieron a la mesa de la recepción donde los atenderían

Una muchacha muy joven atendía la recepción. Al verlos les sonrió y se dirigió a ellos.

—Bienvenidos al refugio de animales, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? — Adrien coloco la caja encima del escritorio de la recepcionista. Ella examino la caja.

—Encontré a esta gata en un callejón. Tuvo a sus gatitos hace poco, pero lamentablemente no puedo cuidarlos —dijo el algo apenado

—Tranquilo, muchas veces las personas no pueden quedarse a los animales que encuentran, pero lo importante es que los hayan traído aquí. Si quieren pueden seguirme y los dejare con el veterinario en turno y él les explicara lo que haremos con ellos —La muchacha se retiró del sitio y después de unos minutos llego con un hombre de unos 30 años detrás de ella. Este los llevo hasta su consultoría, llevando a la caja con los gatos consigo.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? —preguntaron ambos chicos.

—Si, al parecer están sanos. Tuvieron mucha suerte, por lo general llegan en peores condiciones.

— ¿Porque alguien querría abandonarla? —preguntó Adrien.

—Los dueños de estos animales deciden que ya no los quieren más o no tienen donde dejarlos, porque que creen que la opción más fácil es dejarlos a su suerte.

—Eso es muy cruel —dijo Marinette.

—Sí, lo es, pero muchas personas no son conscientes de los animales también sienten como nosotros —dijo el Veterinario, mientras que le daba un chequeo a la gata.

— ¿Podríamos ver a los otros animales? —preguntó Marinette.

—Por supuesto, le pediré a alguien que los acompañe.

Ambos fueron al albergue acompañados de una de las trabajadoras del lugar. No podían creer lo que veían. Había una gran cantidad de animales. Perros y gatos llenaban las jaulas del sitio.

Algunos se acercaban a las jaulas para saludarlos. Los perros movían la cola muy felices de ver nuevas personas y los gatos se frotaban contra las jaulas, como si quisieran que los acariciaran.

—Muchos de estos animales son muy amorosos y solo quieren que alguien los quiera —les conto las trabajadora.

Marinette se dirigió a una de las jaulas, donde un perro tímido se acercó a la puerta y dejo que lo acariciara por entre los agujeros de la reja de metal. Movía su cola de manera alegre al contacto humano.

—Muchas personas no adoptan animales porque no están bien informadas sobre el tema.

No pudieron evitar sino sentir compasión por esos animalitos. Ambos salieron del albergue y se quedaron unos momentos ahí, pensativos.

—Tenemos que ayudarlos —Marinette dijo de repente.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que dice la señorita Bustier, sobre ayudar a quienes lo necesitan? —pregunto Adrien.

Marinette asintió.

—Podrías proponerlo como nuestro proyecto grupal.

— ¿Nuestro proyecto? – Pregunto Marinette con una risita nerviosa —Claro, hablare con la maestra.

Después de la pequeña reunión que se realizó en el salón de clases la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo, incluyendo a Lila, quien presumía que era una experta en el tema, aunque Marinette y Adrien sabían que eso no era verdad.

Todos empezaron a dar ideas de que podían hacer para ayudar. Anotaron todo en el pizarrón y escogieron las más viables.

En los siguientes días, Adrien logro convencer a su padre para que lo dejara ir, con la excusa de que sería una buena forma de dar buena imagen a la compañía. Le permitió ir con la condición de que Nathalie lo supervisaría y además de que _Gabriel´s_ haría una donación al refugio.

Alya escribió un mensaje en su Ladyblog para que Ladybug y Chat Noir lo vieran.

En esos días mientras que patrullaban, hablaron del asunto.

— ¿Viste el mensaje en el Ladyblog? — le pregunto Chat Noir a Ladybug.

— Si, tenía pensado en apoyar la idea de esa escuela, pero lamentablemente no podré ir porque tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

—No te preocupes bichito, yo tampoco podré asistir, pero podríamos hacerle publicidad, ¿no lo crees?

— ¡Es una buena idea! — Exclamo Ladybug— Vamos a hablar con Alya.

Por suerte cuando llegaron Alya estaba disponible y tomo su celular para hacer un video.

—Hola Ladybloggers, el día de hoy estoy con Ladybug y Chat Noir —Ambos saludaron a la cámara —Ladybug me dijo que tenía un mensaje muy importante que darnos.

—Gracias Alya, como saben yo y Chat Noir nos dedicamos a salvar a París, pero ahora nosotros necesitamos de su ayuda, parisinos.

—Nuestros amiguitos peludos necesitan de alguien que los cuide y los ame. Pueden darle un hogar a un animal que lo necesite —dijo Chat Noir.

Ladybug continúo.

—O bien si no pueden tener uno donde viven, existe la posibilidad de apadrinar uno. Cualquier ayuda por más pequeña que sea, puede hacer la diferencia, queridos parisinos.

Alya decidió dejar un mensaje final.

—Ya oyeron, gente, les dejare toda la información y más detalles en el Ladyblog.

Las donaciones de comida, y personas que estaban interesadas en adoptar a su nuevo mejor amigo aumentaron considerablemente después del mensaje de Ladybug.

Para terminar, toda la clase se ofrecieron como voluntarios por un día. Max creo una página donde podían registrar a todos sus animales y mostrar a los que estuvieran disponibles para la adopción. Las chicas arreglaron muchas de las jaulas y los chicos llevaron a pasear a todos los perros y ayudaron a las chicas arreglar a los gatos.

A lila le gruño uno de los perros que estaban a punto de sacar de su jaula cuando el animal vio su intento de empujar a Marinette, por lo que tropezó y cayó al suelo sentada. Ella tratando de seguir con la mentira que había llevado, dijo que a veces pasaba y todos le creyeron, menos Adrien y Marinette por supuesto.

El perrito movía su cola y e intento lamer la cara de Marinette, por suerte Adrien la auxilio y se lo llevo a dar su paseo.

Hasta los perros sabían quiénes eran las malas personas.

Chloe aunque un poco asqueada hizo un esfuerzo para ayudar también. Cuando llegaron a la sección de los gatos, se encontraron a Chloe acariciando un gato bastante peludo, de un pelo sedoso. El gato se le había acercado en busca de afecto, y ella al ver a aquel gato tan precioso a sus ojos no pudo resistirse. Saco a todos de la habitación con sus gritos.

Fue una jornada bastante productiva y lo más importante para mostrar la importancia de ayudar a aquellos amigos peludos que lo necesitan.


End file.
